Am I Drawing Our Future Or Our End?
by chelsea1234
Summary: This is based on the movie Push. It deals with the kind of brother/sister relationship between Nick and Cassie..Spanking of minor


This story is based on the movie Push. I wrote it for jlbrew26... I thank him for his help and I hope I did an ok job :)

Nick... had been a young boy when his Dad was killed. He hadn't really understood his father's last words...but they'd stuck with him...in the corners of his mind there somewhere...

One day he'd meet a girl who would give him a flower. He told him that he had to help and by helping her, he would help everyone. He'd also warned him about the watchers. Nick's Dad had had telekinetic powers and he'd passed them on to his son...they were what was called movers.

Cassie had been born a watcher, the same as her Mom...they could see the future. Her Mom had been taken from her by the Division. The Division were a group set up by governments of the world to hunt down the children with special powers so that they could train them, categorise them and use them as weapons. Cassie was on the run. She was only thirteen years old and she was all alone, running from the Division, the bleeders, the pushers and the others on the dangerous streets of Hong kong.

The Division were after a girl that had escaped...they wanted her back and they wanted back what she'd taken with her... the syringe...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TEN YEARS LATER

Nick was now an adult...he had gambled. He had used his powers to help him win a dice game but he'd lost big time against the asians. He already owed Chen, and now he owed the others six thousand dollars. They hadn't been happy.

The tired young man reached his apartment with a split lip and an aching body, ready for the relief that reaching home can bring, even when home is less than a palace...but rest and relaxation had to wait. The division were waiting for him. Somehow they thought they would find clues to where the girl with the syringe was through him. They'd searched and sniffed and tried to find clues, using an old toothbrush of Nick's. They found nothing and finally gave up and left.

Nick started to relax until the phone rang and a voice he hadn't heard before told him to open the door and to put down his gun...

He opened the door against his better judgement but kept his gun cocked in readiness.

Nick was taken aback by a scrawny brat. The last thing he expected to see. She had long hair with coloured stripes through it, heavy make up and a bad attitude. She held up a new toothbrush. It was clear that she was a watcher. There was no other way that she would have known about his visit from the division who had traced him with the toothbrush found that fateful last day with his father.

"Who are you?" he'd asked.

"I'm Cassie. I'm here to help you." she told him like she was the answer to his prayers. Prayers that he hadn't offered.

Cassie grinned and held up a pad with a drawing of the two of them, a toothbrush and six million dollars.

"I write what I see..." she explained. She was hungry and not for the tired looking chicken she found in his fridge so she talked him into showing her where to find some food in the market.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

While Cassie slurped up noodles, she told Nick of her vision of them finding the money and a girl. The idea didn't thrill him at all. There was no way to easily find that kind of money and he didn't want anything to do with looking for the girl that the Division were after. She may be a watcher but she was just a little kid. He told her he wasn't interested and took off but she was hot on his heels.

"I'm not twelve." she said emphatically. "I'm thirteen and some say I look fourteen." Nick scoffed. She may at a pinch be thirteen but she looked like a twelve year old in her Mom's make up and her older sister's clothes.

"Not worth it even if it isn't a con."

"It's not a con." she pleaded. "This is a way for everyone to get something that they want."

"I've actually used that line myself."

"Fine." she huffed. "Don't believe me...but you'll help me." Nick dramatically gripped his head. "I'm getting a message he teased. "It says...find somebody else."

"If we don't find that girl and the case...really bad things are gonna happen."

Cassie was suddenly gripped with some sort of vision and she grasped her head as a kaleidoscope of weird pictures flashed through her mind.  
>"What ..what's wrong?" Nick asked in a panic.<p>

"Shit. They're in the market." she said as she started to hustle it out of there.

"Who...who?" This time it was him who chased her through the market. She was annoying but she was young and she needed his help. He could very well need hers as well...

"The Divisions." she said.

They stopped and looked around desperately as every person suddenly seemed like a threat and a danger.

"Where does this end?" he asked.

"I've no idea..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where is the girl?"An elderly man asked Nick.

"I already told three people...I don't know."

"My daughter has already seen you with her." The daughter dropped her lollypop and pulled a gun out of her pants and pointed it at Cassie.

"Stupid child." she said. "I already saw how you die."

"Then you already know it's NOT here and it's NOT today!" Cassie said with sass and sarcasm. Nick flicked out his hand and effectively swept them all to the ground with his telekinetic powers. He stared at his hand with total disbelief that it had actually happened the way he had needed it to. His eyes then settled on the brat beside him. Later he thought.  
>"Run...run...run..." he said.<p>

They ran...but bleeders screamed their high pitched screams and glass started to explode everywhere around them. Fish tanks... windows...light bulbs...went off like bombs and water gushed behind them like a raging river.

They managed to stay ahead of it for a short time. When it finally caught up and swept them off their feet they landed at the feet of the screamers whose high pitched sounds made Nick's ears bleed. He writhed in pain, and Cassie sat screaming in absolute terror like the scared little girl that she actually was. The woman with the lollipop and gun came after them again...but they were saved when she got a vision of her two would be victims with the girl. She realised that if Nick died they would lose the girl, so she called off the bleeders and left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The girl woke up on a boat and wandered towards a bathroom where she washed her face. When she looked up the mirror had a number and Nick's name written twice in her handwriting. This was where she was supposed to be and he was who she had to find, she realised.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cassie wandered the crowded streets alone, unsure of what to do. Nick was unconscious and her plan was seemingly in tatters...once again she was alone. She finally returned to Nick's side, but stopped to collect a lotus flower...when she realised there was someone behind the screen she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the place she knew the stranger would emerge.

"What do you want?" she asked the woman who walked nonchalantly towards her.

"Your mother sent me, before she was taken by Division. The woman walked over to the table where Nick lay unconscious.

"Leave him alone." Cassie said.

"Ok...just remember to add his picture to the wall of the dead."

"Your a stitch."

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" the woman said. "If you had half as much talent as your mother." After explaining she was there to repay her debt to Cassie's mother, she lifted Nick's shirt and set to healing him. He screamed and his body throbbed painfully as she released all the damage that had been done. It didn't take long and his back was once again smooth and free from bruises. She muttered stuff about Cassie's mother being drugged up and held by Division.

While Nick fought to find consciousness, his father's words flashed through his mind. "A girl will give you a flower...Help her and you will help all of us."

Cassie stared at the woman. "Is he going to be ok?" When he stirred and sat up she turned her question to Nick. "You ok?"

"Yeah." As the woman disappeared he got up and stretched out the kinks. Cassie passed him the flower.

"What is it?"

"It's a Lotus."

"I heard what she said about your mother."

"Division has her. They're scared because she's a threat. That's why they took her... to keep her out of circulation."

"They killed my Dad for the same reason."

"Now we need to talk." Nick said. She was the girl with the flower and he had to help her.

"I thought we were talking..."

""You could lose the attitude you know kid...it's getting old." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Times short here you know...we're in danger and we have to figure all this out. The picture's changed. The money isn't there and the Divisions are gonna end up with the girl. I must have done something wrong."

"Really?" Nick said sarcastically.

"Yes really..."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Cute as this tough act is... it's dangerous. Back there you just antagonised a crazy person that had a gun held on you!" he said. Cassie shrugged.

"Dunno what ya mean." she said. " I can see the future remember? I knew I was safe."

"You can change the future by talking about it REMEMBER?" Nick spat. You need to think a little more." Cassie turned away and he touched her arm. "I mean it. Be careful." She nodded. It was kind of nice to have someone look out for her.

"I haven't told you the bad part yet." she said holding up the pad she'd drawn her latest vision on...we die."

"Great." Nick said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

In the back of a taxi Cassie sat staring nervously with her hands in her mouth while Nick tried to hone his skills.

"We're gonna have to improve our skills if we're gonna beat them." she said.

"Stop biting your nails." Cassie reluctantly took her hand out of her mouth.

"That lollipop lady freaks me out...she a watcher."

"Like you."

"Yeah."

They talked about and debated the contents of her latest picture until Nick realised he knew the place thatthe drawing was referring to, so they had the taxi take them to the night club that Cassie had drawn in one of her picture was of a martini glass with what looked like an olive but Cassie said was a bead. She didn't know why but she knew they needed the bead to find the girl.

Inside the club, Cassie was not intimidated in the least by such a grown up setting and strutted through the place like she owned it.

"This is a grown up place...behave yourself." Nick warned. He was worried that she'd do something ...Cassie like... and get them thrown out before they could get what they needed.

"Shut up."she said. God he could be such a nag...

"That sounds about right." he scoffed. She's still not listening, he thought.

They allowed him to take Cassie through to the back and he was relieved to find an old friend.

"I'll have a Vodka martini." Hook, the friend told the waitress.

"I'll have one of those too." Cassie said with a smile." Nick turned his head towards her in disbelief.

"She'll have a coke." He said.

"My mother used to always drink to help with her visions." she said "She was famous for it."

"Maybe something without caffeine." Nick said to the waitress. This kid was handful enough.

The friend, Hook, was a shifter...he could make objects look temporarily like something else. Nick slid the picture over towards him and pointed to the bead.

"We need this." he said.

"An olive?"

"It's a bead." Cassie said with frustration.

Hook grabbed an earring from a woman nearby and shifted it into the shape and appearance of the bead and told them where they could find Emily, a sniffer, he said she could help them with the real thing.

It took some convincing for Emily to help them but she did, against her better judgemnet. She brought the bead out of a drawer and sniffed it...and told them to go to the Kwun Tung Pier.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

The girl stood on the pier waiting. Not entirely sure what she was waiting for but knowing this was the place. But as the time dragged and nothing happened and no one came memories started to drift through her mind..She decided to leave.

She spotted a couple with a car and asked them for a lift. They spoke no English but she pushed their minds until they were sure that they were all friends and they greeted her accordingly.

Before she could climb in the car Nick and Cassie arrived. She eyed them off suspiciously...not really knowing who they were or what they were there for she panicked and started shooting.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Nick called and then it dawned on him that he knew her.

"Kira?" The girl...or Kira was neither impressed or pleased to see Nick. She'd been caught by the Division and locked up and he hadn't even come for 'd escaped only to be captured again.

"You KNOW this psycho?" Cassie screamed. She had a bad feeling about this. Not a danger kind of bad feeling but the kind of feeling you get when two people are in a circle and you're on the outside.  
>"You stopped answering my calls...I looked for you."<p>

"You didn't come." Kira said. Cassie had had enough of all this ….

"It's done...you had a thing. Get over it."she said. "I really suggest we discuss this somewhere else...Come on Nick." she said seriously with a final glare in Kira's direction. She wanted the other girl to know that she wasn't going to be ignored. It made her feel a little happier that Nick followed her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Back in the crowded market Nick and Kira talk about the case. Kira didn't remember anything...Cassie followed behind drawing, again she was back to being on the outer.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked Nick.

"Can it wait?" Nick asked. "I'm kind of busy here."

"No." she said impatiently. She held up her drawing. "It's me and you and my Mom...I've never drawn my mother's death before." She didn't like this. Important stuff was at stake and all Nick cared about now was his 'date'. Cassie tried to explain that it wasn't working. That the girl was trouble. She was changing everything and not for the better. She was seriously miffed that Nick wouldn't listen. He wanted to get a shadow so no one could trace Kira... Like that would help. They were gonna get caught and it'd be all Kira's fault.

"Trust me." Nick could he do? He and Kira had been close. He couldn't just turn his back on her.

"I'm not the one with the trust issues." she spat."You better do something and fast...I'm getting sick of drawing dead bodies." She turned and stalked away. If she had a door she would have slammed it. She hated loosing control and she hated not having Nick to herself like before.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxox 

The three met a shadow at the peer. They agree to pay him ten thousand a day to stop Kira from being traced by the Division.

"Happy?" Nick asked Cassie hopefully.

"Overcome." Cassie answers with as much attitude as she can muster. As if he really cared what she thought.

"Let's go find somewhere we can think." Nick was seriously feeling like the meat in the sandwich here.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cassie, Nick, Kira and Pinky the shadow are all in a hotel room. Cassie is laying face down on the bed disgusted that they're all pandering to Kira and her poor forgotten memory.

"I'm sorry." Kira said. "I can't remember anything about the case."

"Shocking!" Cassie muttered from her self exiled position.

When Kira left the room to clean up, Cassie listened sulkily as Nick told Pinky about his relationship with Kira after they met. How close they were. How they did everything together at Coney Island. Blah Blah Blah!

"So we're just gonna sit around here and wait for her to get her memory back so we can get the case?...GREAT plan." She stood up on the bed and grabbed her bag before she stomped off to the door.

"Where ya goin?" Nick asked her. He knew she was still pissed at him for not dumping Kira but he wasn't going to jump to everything she demanded.

"I saw a chicken place downstairs. Wanna come?" she asked drolly, although she knew what his answer would be. Maybe a little space would cool her down, he thought.

"No I'm gonna hang around here, see if I can help." Right, she thought.

"Well good luck with that." Just as well, she thought, it wasn't chicken she was getting anyway. If they wanted to do things their own way then so could she.

When Cassie left, Pinky decided to wait in the hall to give Nick some privacy.

Kira is washing when Nick bursts into the room. She had pushed his brain so he thought the bathroom was on fire. "You pushed me?" he asked with a grin. He certainly didn't object. Nick kicked the door shut as time rewound and they found them selves in a passionate embrace... just like old times. 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cassie put her wallet and her purchase away and wandered outside.

While she stood staring at the skyline, the freaky lollypop lady returned.

"My father expects me to get that case." she said.

"So does my mother."

She continued taunting her about her inability to see the future clearly...about the girl bringing them all down but what really got to her was her final statement.

"Tell Nick from me little girl... Tell him my family is gonna make his brain pop like a tomato." and she was gone.

Cassie pulled the bottle of liquor that she'd purchased out of her bag and unscrewed the lid...

"Oh boy." she said to herself before taking the first swig. Pop girl had managed to freak her out all over again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

The door to the hotel room opened and Cassie staggered inside, swaying and banging into walls.

"Helloo?" she bellowed. Nick couldn't believe his eyes. "There you are...where is the chicky chicky?" she slurred as she bumped her way around the room. "That gets us all killed!"

"Are you drunk?" he asked even though the answer was plain. He never should have let her go out by herself. She needed to learn some control.

"Sorry man." Pinky said. "I didn't know what the procedure was for stopping a wasted ten year old."

"I'm thirteen!" Cassie yelled. What was this? Was she dealing with idiots here. "I'm powering my use." What was he going on about anyway, she could do what she damn well pleased.

"I can't believe this." Nick said as he snatched the bottle. Cassie continued to rant especially at Kira. Who just stood there with a dumb smile on her stupid face. Nick wasn't was concerned and pissed and he had no idea what he should do with her. Hell, he didn't even know what she'd drunk.

"What is this anyway?" he asked not really expecting an answer. "We talked about this Cassie.."

"You don't get it Nick. She's gonna get us all killed."

"Then I guess we're all gonna get killed.

"Yeah it's screwed up." she said as she flopped into a chair.

Pinky watched and listened...not too comfortable with what he'd gotten himself into.

"Not me?" he asked.

"Yeah you too." Cassie answered belligerently. "Pop girl's a better watcher than me."

"Whoa." he said. "I only stop sniffs and pushers. I can't stop a watcher."

"Then we'll split up." Nick said. "Pinky you take Kira." Kira objected but it was the only way. Give the Pop lady two different targets to follow. It would give them a better chance.

Nick covered the now sleeping little pest with his jacket gently. "We'll let her sleep for a while." And tomorrow he and Cassie were going to talk and he had a feeling she wasn't going to like it at all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

The next day Nick and Kira waved to each other sadly as the taxi drove away with Kira and Pinky inside.

"Come on." Nick said as the others drove out of site.  
>"Where to?"<p>

"The room...we need to talk."

"Um...we ARE talking." Cassie said. Now he wanted to go back to the room and chill? She folded her arms and stood stock still. She wasn't going. They had work to do. Nick shook his head with exasperation.

"See that's one of the reasons we need to talk." Cassie suddenly clutched her head.

"You ok?"

"No...not until we get the case...my Mom's gonna die and it'll be all my fault." Wow, Nick thought. This kid was like an old soul...an old soul that probably had a hangover, but she WAS still child and she needed to learn to accept help. He took her hand and towed her back towards the room. He just hoped this was the right thing. What did he know anyway...but he did know something. Talking didn't help and if he didn't do something she was gonna get hurt.

"Come on Nick." she said. "I can change my future you know..." she said suddenly aware of an image in the very near future...

"Nope. Not this little piece of your future." Cassie dug her heels in but Nick was stronger and he easily towed her along the street towards the hotel.

"Nick I'm not a child...I'm thirteen..." she said as she tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Think I got that already Cass...you've like told me a thousand times." he said as he dragged her through the door and into the elevator. "And for the record?...Thirteen IS a kid."

Cassie's vision was getting clearer and she was scared. No one had ever done that to her before. She pulled her leg back and kicked Nick in the shins.

"Why you little..." he said before turning her around and holding her still. She kept kicking but her legs just flailed around in mid air. When the elevator opened Cassie sat on the floor in a last ditch effort to save herself from the spanking she could see in her very near future.

"No...I'm not coming." She said with folded arms.

"Yes you are." He lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder and made it to their room in a few paces.

"Let me down. Let me go..." she yelled as she pummelled his back hard. He popped her bottom with his hand just hard enough to shock her into being still. "You didn't..." she said indignantly.

Nick managed to get the door open and carted her over to the bed, where he sat on the edge and wrangled her over his blew out a harried breath. That had actually been more physically taxing than he thought it would. He really really hoped she wasn't going to hate him.

"I hate you!" Cassie yelled on cue. Ok, change that to I hope she forgives me, he thought. Irritating as she could be, he'd grown quite fond of her. It was that thought and the thought of what could have happened to her while she was staggering around the streets of Hong Kong by herself, that gave him the strength to do what he saw as part of helping her like his Dad had told him to. He winced as his hand came down for the first time.

"Nick stop..."Cassie squealed. "That hurt!" He brought his hand down smartly in the middle of his wriggling target again.

"Be still." he said as he started spanking in earnest. "It's time you learned to mind Cassie." Cassie twisted and wriggled and did her best to get away. What good did he think this was gonna do?

"You're hurting me." she yelled as Nick's hand paddled her already stinging bottom. Was he smacking her too hard? He didn't think so.

"Thirteen year olds DON'T drink!" he said as he smacked the back of her skirt covered backside.  
>"What anything?" she asked with her usual smart ass attitude. She immediately regretted it as the Nick smacked her hard. Definitely hadn't been spanking her too hard.<p>

"And you could lose the attitude." he said with a another hard smack to match the last one. Cassie didn't know what to say to stop him. And then it dawned on her ...maybe the only thing...

"I see the case!" she tried. That should do it she thought hopefully. Nick shook his if I'd fall for that...

"Tell me the truth or I'll find a hairbrush." he said. "I mean it." Cassie burst into tears.

"Noooo. Noo I'm sorry!" she wailed. Finally. Nick stopped spanking and helped her up an dragged her into a hug. Cassie fought him at first. She was mad...and she did hate him...a little... but it had been so long since anyone had hugged her. Nick persisted and she in the end she couldn't resist. She clung to his shirt and sobbed as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Nick." Cassie said. Nick could be bossy it was true...but he cared about her. "I...I didn't like it when you were always Kira...I don't wanna be alone."

"I know you're sorry...you're not alone now Cassie." he said. "No matter what happens...you'll have me." 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nick decided he had to be the one in charge. He was tired of waiting for the Division to find them. He decided to go after them himself. He went to a restaurant and confronted Carver...the man who killed his Dad. Carver told him that he needed to turn the girl in to save her. He said she was sick and without the Divisions medicine she'd die. A telekinetic gunfight ensues and it looked for a while like Nick wasn't going to make it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Cassie sat outside the restaurant. When Carver came out he picked up her book.

"You already know how this ends." he said.

"I'm going to change it." she said with tears rolling down her face. She was scared of this man. "Please don't make me hurt myself."

"Hurting you would change the future. I like the way this ends..."

"So will killing him." she points out tearfully. He goes back inside and in a little while Nick staggers out, clearly in pain.

The tears are gone and Cassie's spunk has returned. "I think I may have just saved your life...no need to thank me." She said as she stood up to was she was elated with relief that Nich was ok. "I think you should just start listening to me.." She was clearly going to take advantage of the fact that he was sore... "You look like shit." she muttered. Nick narrowed his eyes and smacked her bottom hard.

"I'm not that sore." he growled

"Just testing." she said with a grin.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cassie and Nick went to the hotel to check on Kira. Nick was worried. What would they do if what Carver said was true? He didn't want to hand her back. hand her back. Pinky was waiting outside the door...still shadowing Kira.

"Is she ok?" Nick asked.

"She's pretty sick." he answered. Nick stepped quietly into the room and lay on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"What's in the case?" he asked gently. Memories of the Divisions lab flashed through her mind.

"Medicine." she said. "It'll either kill us or make our powers stronger. That's why they want me back...I'm the only one that's survived."

Just then Cassie burst into the room.

"Why am I drawing a picture of me holding her shoe?" she demanded. She threw the pad on the bed and picked up the shoe and hunted inside until she came up with a key. She looked at Nick. They were gonna need a sniff.

"Is she ok?" Cassie asked. Clearly she wasn't. 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They barged into Emily's apartment with Nick's shifter friend.

"Oh no...don't drag me into this." Emily complained.

"You're already involved." Nick said. He laid Keira on the sofa and then held up the key... "We need to know what this key unlocks.." he said. She examined the key...I can't. The place is being shadowed." she said. "But it's this way." They went out onto the balcony.

"I can't draw anything shadowed." Cassie said as she started to ever doesn't appear is the place." she stopped. "There." she said. They went back inside.

Nick figured out a plan that would stop the pop lady from finding out everything they were going to do as soon as they decided on it. He wrote letters to everyone with the times of when they are to open them. This was to stop pop girl from reading their path. Nick put Keira in a taxi with Pinky.

"Take an umbrella." Cassie said. "It's gonna rain."

"When will I open the letter?" Kira asked.

"When you don't believe the truth anymore." Nick said.

Nick then went to get the last two hours removed from his mind. When the wipe was done, pop girl stopped sketching. She'd lost her connection and Nick's plan was working.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Pinky took Kira straight to Carver and then he went back to meet Nick while Hook, Nick's shifter friend got himself into the missing building with shifted Government ID. He travelled to the top floor where an older woman pulled a gun on him. He told her it was ok and she'd done a good job but it was over. She disappeared and he was able to get inside the locker and retrieve the case.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He took the suitcase to Emily's where she was waiting with Cassie.

"It looks the same size and shape." Cassie said.

"Good." he said. He shifted another case to look left the apartment with one of the suitcases.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Nick woke up on the same boat that Keira did and found his own letter which he opened and read. It said: go home... which he did. When he got there he found the suitcase sitting on his bed but before he could open it he was attacked from behind by Teresa the stitch. He was unable to move...

"Did you really think you could slip out of town with this?" she asked as she opened the case. "Is this really worth dying for?"

He sees Cassie's picture; an arrow pointing under the bed where she's hidden the gun.

The bleeders showed up and almost killed Nick but Teresa stopped them. "No." she said. "He dies slowly. Your sister promised me that and a great deal of money." After they left, Nick controlled his gun to aim itself on Teresa.

"Now where is Cassie?" she asked before she realised the gun was pointing at her.

"Get me back on my feet." he demanded.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The bleeders took the suitcase back to their father proudly but were devastated when he opened it and all that was inside was a bottle of soy sauce." 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nick and Cassie left Teresa in the apartment tied up and walked away. Cassie was upset. She flicked through her pad and tried to explain. "I don't know what's wrong...I can't do it... I can't see anything. All I can draw is tigers." she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Nick was stunned. His little smart ass seemed to have drained away and left him with a scared and vulnerable little girl.

"I don't wanna die." she said.

"That's not gonna happen." Nick tried to reassure her. "Look, you've done enough...now you have to keep yourself safe. "

"How...how do I do that." His fathers words came back to him again.

"Keep moving. Go a straight line and don't plan anything. When you find a safe place, you hide." She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her she looked at the picture, the tiger was gone and it was just Nick, all alone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cassie tried to escape but pop girl caught up with again she had a gun trained on Cassie.

"You made me look like a fool in front of my family." she said. Cassie held her breath...was this it? Was this how she was gonna die? As pop girl was about to pull the trigger, the man that wiped Kira and Nick's memories came from nowhere and strangled pop girl from behind.

"Don't worry." she said as relief flooded through her. Finally, she knew what the drawings of the tiger meant. The picture on the box behind pop girls head was the exact same tiger she had drawn...The future had been changed. It had been pop girl's death she had predicted ...not her own. "You won't remember a thing." she said to her saviour.

"Your mother is very proud." The old man said. Cassie nodded in thanks before walking away.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Nick had made up bis mind to offer the drug for Kira, but when he got to the hotel she didn't remember him. Not the pier …..not them being together...none of it. She's an agent and she had used him...she had pushed him. He just stared in disbelief, but she looked well and well dressed. He answered his ringing phone...it was Hook.

"My letter says you have to take the drug." he said. "Give me Carver." Nick passed the phone to Carver.

"Let them live and I'll tell you exactly where the case is." Hook said.

They drove to the place where Carver is to pick up the case.

"Don't feel too bad." he said to Nick." Her push has worked on better men." he punched him and someone else dumped him in the car trunk.

Inside the building the father of pop girl and the bleeders showed up with his troops to get the case and a war broke out. Nick managed to get the trunk open and went up into the building to save Tira and get the drug. He fought until it was only he and Carver and Tira left.

"Don't do it." Carver said. "It'll kill you. You'd be doing me a favor but don't do it." Nick ignored him. He knew he had to take the drug because Hook's note had said so. He plunged the needle into his arm and then collapsed.

"Such a waste." Carver said. He took Kira's arm and they walked away and Nick was left on the ground to die.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Nick stirred when he felt a boot in his looked up to see Cassie with an umbrella over nher head.

"Told you to take an umbrella." She said with a smile. She helped Nick up and they walked away.

"Where's the real case?" He asked. She pulled the case out of a dumpster and opened it and then passed him the syringe.

"How long do you think your Mom has been planning this?" he asked.

"Since I was born."

"This is the key Nick." she said. "The Division would pay anything to get their hands on this."

"So we trade it for your Mom?"

"Not sure."

"Hey what'd I inject myself with?"

"Soy sauce." she said.

"Oh that's gross." he said.

"And what about Kira?"

"I'm sure we'll see Miss trouble again." she said with a smirk.

"She isn't the only Miss trouble." Nick said as he put his arm around her and they wandered away. 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Kira was on a plane with Carver. When she was hunting around in her bag she found her envelope. Suddenly she remembered Nick as he gave it to her and she asked when she should open it. He had said. "When you start to not trust the truth." She opened the envelope and her letter was a photo of her with Nick in front of Coney Island. She smiled as she read his message. "Kill him...see you soon...Nick."

Kira pushed into Carver's mind as he slept. "Put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger." He did...and it was finally over.

The End


End file.
